madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki rules
We do our best to keep up-to-date with information on this wiki and welcome anyone who wishes to do the same. Please follow these simple rules if you wish to participate on this site. Any violations will be given a warning, but will eventually result in a ban if they persist. Please contact an active admin if you believe you have be wrongfully banned. If you wish to clarify something about our policy or add something to it, contact these individuals: #MimiWillRuleTheWorld Bureaucrat #The Velvet Scarlatina Bureaucrat #Shimazu Sumiko Moderator #Munchvtec Moderator #RegalReign Moderator |-|General Policies= * Do not articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block: Wikia wide vandalism is grounds for a global block from VSTF or Wikia Staff. * Do not ask for Sysop status on the wiki (see Sysop policy below for an exception), as it will not be granted. Rollback or Content Moderator may be requested if there is mass-vandalism that hasn't yet been cleaned up or if there are no active sysops or bureaucrats. * Please do not create offensive articles or upload images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. * Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put a deletion tag on. * Please respect neutrality. *Do not spam advertise websites. Obvious spambots will simply be reported to VSTF and blocked. * Please don't create purely fanon articles, or add fanon to existing pages. If you see fanon, or unsourced data that may have come from fanon, in a canonical article, please remove it immediately. * Please respect the Wikia TOU. Ways to stay Neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use reliable sources. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how: #The article only provides one point of view. #Facts that come from the source may be biased. #Does the article lack diversity? #Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. |-|Deletion Policies= These are the policies on deleting content. Background The deletion of content can happen if this content falls foul of our policies. Deletion removes the content — and all previous versions of the content — from public view. The actual deletion can only be performed by an administrator. However, any user may nominate a piece of content such as an article or an image for deletion by using the delete template. All deletions are logged (as are all actions on a wiki) and may be undone by an admin if an error has occurred. Reasons for deletions There are many reasons why a page (articles, images, video etc) may be deleted. In many cases, it is failure to adhere to our Policies and Manual of Style. In some other cases, there may be issues where editor discretion is also employed in determining whether or not to place a delete template on an article. * Spam, anything such as blatant advertising, pages of random text, or user pages created by other users. * Content covering fan fiction or fan produced titles. * Content which does not conform specific policies. * Pages containing only plagiarized content (if it is just a section of the page that is plagiarized it may simply be removed). How to mark content for deletion To mark content for deletion, add Template:Delete to the article. Content marked for deletion If an article or an image has been tagged for deletion or deleted, please assume that the editor who placed the tag was acting in good faith. It is not meant as an attack against you, but is merely an attempt to improve the wiki by acting upon our policies. Discussion may ensue on the article or content's talk page (even if the content's page has been deleted the talk page can still be used). Alternately, you may leave a comment on an administrator's talk page. Important Do not remove deletion tags from content pages, except when no deletion rationale exists. If you disagree with the deletion rationale, discuss it on the content's talk page. If a user repeatedly removes a deletion tag supported by a valid rationale, his or her actions will be interpreted as vandalism and the user may be blocked. Discussions of deletion As mentioned above, a longer reason for deletion may be posted on the offending page's talk page. All pages so tagged may engender discussion on their talk pages as to the merits of the deletion rationale. Not all content pages may require a discussion of the deletion tag's placement. In many cases, the deletion rationale may be so obvious that an administrator will make an independent assessment, simply based on the page's adherence to the policies of this wiki. Should you wish to regularly take part in deletion discussions, you may wish to refer to Category:Candidates for Deletion, as all proposed deletions are automatically placed there. You can also view if you wish to confirm that the result of a discussion was that the page's removal. Blanking articles "Blanking" a page means that you've replaced the text on a page with either nothing or just a few words. Never do this. If you see an article that you believe should be deleted, tag it with a proposed deletion tag and cite a reason. By simply removing all content from a page, you prevent easy discussion about the merits of the deletion rationale and you make it harder for an admin to reach a decision based on that discussion. You also technically commit an act of vandalism, which may result in a diminishment of your ability to further edit here. Notes * If you fail to give a reason why the article should be deleted, the deletion tag may be deemed frivolous and removed without discussion. * Remember to check the "what links here" link, found in the "My Tools" menu in the bottom right hand corner, for what other pages link to the page in question. This will help you note the degree to which the offending article has been integrated into the larger wiki. ** An article that has been linked several times may not be a better candidate for improvement rather than deletion. If you're sure, however, that the article should be deleted, it's usually a good idea to de-link it from the pages listed under "what links here". This makes it easier for the admin who will ultimately rule on your deletion request. |-|Sockpuppet Policies= These are the policies on sockpuppetry. Background Sockpuppets are alternate usernames created by a registered user. The use of sockpuppets is discouraged on most wikis, including the Puella Magi Wiki. Consequences Sockpuppetry will be dealt with by administrators as follows: * The use of sockpuppets to get around a wiki block or a chat ban will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked. At the discretion of the administrators, the length of the original username's block may be extended. * The use of sockpuppets to create the impression that multiple users support a single user's views will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked and the original user warned. Persistent use of such sockpuppets may be considered disruptive behaviour similar to vandalism, however. Depending on the number of sockpuppet accounts created for this purpose, the original user may just be blocked as well. * Encouraging friends or online associates to create new user accounts in order to bolster support in a vote or discussion is also not permitted. Users tempted to do this should be aware that if these new users use the same computer or even ISP, they may be found to share an IP address. In this situation, regardless of who is behind the account in reality, it is difficult to tell such new users from sockpuppets of the original user and they'll be blocked as though they were used by the same user. Exception The use of multiple accounts for the use of a bot account is acceptable. However, any user who wishes to operate a bot must ask permission from a sysop before using the bot on the wiki. It is not necessary to ask permission to use your main user account to create the userpage of a bot, but it is required to get permission of a sysop to run a bot. It is also required to get community consensus before you can use your bot, as Wikia Staff are the only users who can grant bot rights to accounts. Manual of Style This is the wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. |-|Section Order= Being worked on. Characters * Trivia - Trivia items. Organised in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Chapters * (main) - Where the chapter number is and any other chapter info should be. * Summary - The summary should only contain the important parts of the episode/chapter as much as possible. * Trivia - Any relevant trivia points * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. |-|Writing Style= * Articles should be written in present-tense, not past or future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. ** If you use the word "current" anywhere in a phrase to refer to something, you likely wrote it the wrong way. Similarly, if "current" is used in an article, it was likely written incorrectly and should be fixed. * Walls of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. |-|WikiText Style= * Things like madoka and madoka are pointless, only Madoka should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as Madoka's; instead use Madoka's. ** In the case of pages containing undesirable words (mainly brackets), it is appropriate to use alternative display text. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Madoka make use of the redirect properly with Madoka. ** More information about why redirect bypass is bad can be found here: Wikipedia:Redirect#Do not "fix" links to redirects that are not broken * The preferred form for headers is header title : this makes it easier to distinguish when editing pages, rather than being part of the text. * Do not use level 5 headings in articles, as they cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and can't be distinguished as a heading at all. Common improper style changes * Do not go adding last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name hasn't been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. * Do not change page numbers in ref tags to have a leading zero. Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 doesn't improve the wiki at all and just adds pointless edits, just stick with 3. * Do not replace words just because you don't know or understand their meaning. Such edits will be considered disruptive. * Do not remove the spaces following asterisks in trivia sections. * Do not remove the space separating an articles' opening from the infobox code. Staff For additional info on User Rights, go here. |-|Bureaucrats= Every community's has Bureaucrat rights on that site. Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by another bureaucrat. Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group (see next tab). By default on Wikia, a bureaucrat can grant rollback, content moderator, administrator, and bureaucrat, and can revoke rollback, content moderator, and admin rights. While bureaucrats cannot directly remove other user's bureaucrat status (please if this is needed), a bureaucrat may remove their own bureaucrat rights. Administrators (sysops) have the rollback and content moderator permissions included, so adding these groups to administrators is unnecessary. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning. A bureaucrat can add and remove groups using . |-|Administrators= Administrators, also referred to as sysops, are people dedicated to maintaining the Puella Magi Wiki, protect it from vandalism and other unneeded or wrong users activity. They are users trusted to be responsible enough to have access to the following tools: * They have all privileges from the rollback and chat moderator groups and also have the ability to: ** pages, page histories, files etc. ** files. ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. ** an IP address or user name from editing. ** bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. The sysop flag is not a status symbol. Sysops are simply other members of the community with some extra tools on the wiki. Sysops have the ability to grant and revoke moderator rights. How do you become a sysop? * Every founder of a wiki is automatically granted sysop access on the wiki they founded. * Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by bureaucrats. ** A list of sysops can be found at . * Do not ask to become a sysop. The flag is given out on the basis of need to either effectively manage the wiki, or if there are special semantic functions that you carry out on the wiki. Exception: If there are no active Sysops or Bureaucrats on the wikia, Sysop rights can be requested. |-|Moderators= Moderator Positions Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: * and moving protected pages. * Deleting and moving files. * Undeleting pages and files. * Rollback * Re-upload files. * Protecting and unprotecting pages. * Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. * Moderating chat. * Deleting blog comments. * Editing and deleting article comments. * Moderating the feature, if enabled. Global Discussions moderators ' ' are a group of users with permissions related to the feature. Their focus is on community management, community building, and social concerns within the Discussions feature specifically. They are assigned to work on communities that have requested help or that have been identified by FANDOM staff. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. |-|Rollbacks= Summary Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that sysops already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily a sysop but are trusted enough to remove vandalism. A list of rollback users can be found at Policies It is vitally important that any user with the rollback permission understands the purpose for which it was designed. Users should not request rollback if they do not understand its purpose, as misuse of the rollback power will result in the flag being removed until such a time as the administration decides the user is capable of using it properly. Rollback should be used: * If the edit is obvious spam or vandalism * To revert own edits in the user's userspace or accidental edits made by the user him/herself * To revert edits that were made by a banned user or * To revert widespread bad edits by a particular user or bot (in the unlikely circumstance the user is misguided or the bot is malfunctioning) For more information on the appropriate use of rollback, please click this link When using rollback, remember this: the rollback tool provides no ability to give a reason, so any user seeing the reason will likely believe that you are determining their edit to be nothing less than common vandalism. If you are not sure the edit is vandalism, do not use rollback, but undo the edit and explain why in the edit summary. Please note that if the flag has been removed because of vandalism, the user cannot request it back until they have proven they will not abuse it. Notes * Rollbacks who have turned into obvious vandals will have the tool revoked immediately. Similarly, if a user has become inactive for a long period of time, they are liable to lose the rollback too, but they can petition to have it restored by contacting another user with rights, if they have proven to make a steady return to the wiki. Category:Policy Category:Wiki